Missing Shippo!
by sexyryoko17
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be nice plz! i'm the biggest InuXKag fan so this one about them. shippo is taken and held for a sneaky trade. one they're way to save him Inuyasha and Kagome get alil closer. rated for laster chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Missing Shippo By: Ryoko  
  
Declare: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters sadly Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Chapter 1: Shippos taken!  
  
Hands swaying at her hips, talking to the fox demon, Shippo who sat on her shoulder. Kagome walked through the thick Inuyasha forest. Her mind wasn't really in the conversation though, it wondered were it wondered many times a day to Inuyasha. She was wondering why he didn't protest her and Shippo going on a walk, it seemed that he was always jealous of the little demon for one reason or another. 'Why didn't he care?' she thought.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome are you listening to me?" Shippo yelled in Kagome's ear. She was toning him out; her mind even forgot where she was.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Shippo. I was thinking." Kagome said picking Shippo up and kissing him on the forehead. Then looked around her.  
  
The light shown through the thick tree leaves projecting a green light in the misfiled air. The path that she walked on ran right through Inuyasha forest it seemed to be used often for the grass hadn't had a good chance to grow it had been dirt for a long time. Trees covered both sides of the path; Kagome could only see a few feet into the forest. It was still hard to miss when she saw something move and move very fast through the tree and jump up in one only a few feet to the right of her.  
  
Kagome gasped and started to run holding Shippo tightly to her chest, hand covering his mouth silencing his protest and unending questions, 'Who is it?' Kagome thought, 'Was it Koga, Naraku, or even Sesshomaru.'  
  
A black figure jumped before her and stepped from the shadows Koga's face stared at her with undying lust and happiness. 'Why is he so happy? And what is he planning?' she thought. Koga didn't say a word and she couldn't move away. In a blind of an eye he was kissing her with force his tongue thrusting into her mouth.  
  
She bit his tongue and kicked him in the shin. He yelped like a hurt dog and before moving away to prevent a new attack from her he grabbed Shippo from her arms. "Shippo!" Kagome yelled eyes wide tears colleting in her eyes. "Koga give him back to me now!"  
  
"Kagome, I will trust me, my love" Koga said in a sweet voice. Kagome just stood there her eyes never leaving Koga's hate rising in them. AI will give you your little Shippo if you become my mate and only then!" Koga looked into Kagome's eyes meeting her stare trying to get a quick answer and only came up with hate and disgust. This didn't please him one bit. His voice changed from sweet to cold as ice as he said, "Think about it and meet me at the god tree tomorrow and don't bring that dog-shit Inuyasha or Shippo will die a slow death if you do. Do you understand my love?"  
  
"Hai, I understand Koga, you better not hurt my Shippo you won't live to see another day if u do! Do you understand Koga?" Kagome said her voice harsh with hatred.  
  
"Hai, I do. See you tomorrow then my love." He kissed her on the cheek as he ran past her going back to his cave in the mountains.  
  
Kagome just stood where he left here tears streaming down her face. 'How could he?!' was all that she could think of. So, with out thinking of what she was doing she started to run back to Kaede's hut. She needed Inuyasha! It took her a while to get there but when Inuyasha could smell the tears on her face and in her eyes she was in his arms. His body warm on hers as she cried into his shoulder. He spoke soothing works in her ear till she calmed down a little and could tell what happened. She said between sobs "Koga took Shippo."  
  
Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome and said in her ear "we will get him back from that wolf! I promise you my Kagome." Neither of them noticed the way he said 'my Kagome' but it was said all the same.  
  
Kagome stopped crying cry and Inuyasha set her down in his lap as she told him the whole story of Koga taking Shippo. "Kagome that's horrible! I know I should have gone with you. Shippo is like a son to me and you treat him like your child to. We needed to get him back are you in Kagome?"  
  
"Really we? I thought that I always got in the way? But I'm still going thank you Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha blushed and said in a mean voice covering up how much he wanted her to go everywhere with him. "You do always get in the way most in fights! I always have to save your ass!" His voice became soft again not wanting Kagome to cry. He hated it when she cried it broke his heart. "Your welcome though and there was no way I would leave you behind Shippo would kill me once I saved him" Just the thought of Shippo killing him made him laugh.  
  
"Yeah I would to see that happen." Kagome said laughing with him. 'Its nice to smile again' she thought. "Inuyasha I'm very tired can we go back to camp?" Kagome said with a yawn as she snuggled her head into his chest. He shook his head picking her up and carrying her bridle style back to the hut.  
  
Once he got to the hut and set Kagome down. He walked up to the fire and told Miroku and Sango all that happened to Kagome and why there wasn't a fur ball in her arms as she slept. Sango started to cry and Miroku petted her back and not her butt for once.  
  
Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and asked. "You are going to save him are you not?"  
  
Inuyasha looked a little hurt by his question and looked away as he said "Of course I will for both Kagome and me. She cares for him a lot" "And so do I.' He said to himself he would never say that to anyone well he might to Kagome he can be so open with her.  
  
Inuyasha didn't get much sleep that night. He was worried for Kagome, for she had been tossing and turning in her sleep all night talking about how much she hated Koga and loved Shippo. It was clear that her dreams and memories from the day were plaguing her night. Inuyasha stayed up most the night just looking down at her sitting by her bedside. 'I will see you through this my Kagome' he thought before getting a few winks before the sun cost its light over the dreaming world.  
  
Author's note: Well I liked it anyway if you didn't that's fine to. Please tell me what you think! I'll love to hear from you and I'll be up loading the next chapter very soon! Thank you for reading! *Bows low to the readers* 


	2. The Journy!

Missing Shippo

By: Ryoko

Declare: I don't own Inuyasha, though I wish I did.

Chapter 2: The journey!

Kagome woke in a hot sweat the next morning, tears streaming down her flawless cheek. Her dream of her life as Koga's mate feared her. She saw herself being used as nothing more then his toy, having to obey his every command, bearing his children unwillingly. Most of all she feared leaving her friends. They were like family to her. She would miss traveling all of Japan with them and most of all miss getting to see Inuyasha everyday.

Inuyasha hovered over her, staring at her questioningly. "Kagome, are you awake?" The question startled her and, she sat up quickly, coming face to face with her favorite dog demon.

"Inuyasha you scared me!" She complained, not minding him being so close.

"Well sorry wench! I'm hungry so, you have to make me some roman. But you can't if your asleep." Holding a bowl of roman out to Kagome for her to make him it.

"Yes master, I'll get right on that." Kagome said sarcastically, stealing the food from his hands in a huff, leaving Inuyasha shocked and guilty. With her back to him she began to make breakfast for the group, thinking of her beloved fox demon. Tears began to trickle down her face as she served the food, and Sango conferred her by rubbing her back and holding her close.

"Don't worry Kagome. You and Inuyasha will get your Shippo back." She reassured Kagome, looking at Inuyasha to make sure her words were true. Sango saw in his eyes that he was as sad as Kagome but wouldn't tell anyone or show it. 'Why can't he show us the true Inuyasha, the one he keeps inside?' She thought. 'We've been together so long but, he still doesn't trust us.' Sango felt quite hurt by his lack of trust and was cold to him most the day.

Though they could feel the awkward tension in the air, they didn't try to start a conversation. They just ate slowly, staring at their food, thinking of their missing companion. Inuyasha finished first and stud up, holding his hand out to Kagome smiling. "Are you ready to save Shippo from that wolf?"

Kagome bit her lip to control her emotions as she took his hand and said good bye to her friends. She then turned to Inuyasha, climbing on his back, wanting to get her Shippo back. "Comfortable Kagome?" He felt her nod on his back before he ran away from camp to meet Koga.

Turning her head to the side, watching the trees skim by in a blur as Kagome listened to Inuyasha breathing mixed with his heart beat. Somehow the sound soothed her. Slowly her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep on Inuyasha's back, feeling safe with him.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and saw her sleeping soundly. He couldn't help but smile, seeing her so peaceful. He nearly flew through the forest he was running so fast. As he approached the God tree he jumped into a tree that was close but not within smelling rang. He didn't want Koga to know that he had defied his terms and came. He slowly put Kagome down and softly woke her, leaning close and wisping "Sleep well?"

"Oh hello Inuyasha. Are we there?"

"Yes and I can see you while you meet Koga from here."

Kagome looked down and in fear grabbed Inuyasha's fire rat kimono almost screaming. "Inuyasha! Get me down from here, please." He quickly picked her up, jumping down from the branch and landing gracefully on the ground. He set Kagome down and quickly bounced back to the tree in fear of being seen.

"I'll be up here Kagome. Don't worry." Inuyasha said not to loudly, so only she could hear.

Kagome nodded and started walking into the clearly where she were to meet Koga. With every step that she took her fear would rise until she hands were shaking, and she had to ball them into fists to keep from shaking.

The second she entered the clearing by her favorite tree, her skirt was blew up by a strong gust of wind, and she was staring into the eyes of a very excited wolf demon, blushing.

"I've missed you my love." Koga said with a growl that made Kagome's hair stand on end. "So are you going to become my mate or am I going to have to kill little Shippo?" Koga couldn't hide the smirk that arouse on his face, knowing that his Kagome would do anything to save Shippo.

Kagome directed her eyes down, not daring to look at him. There were clear tears streaming down Kagome's fair face but she said with no emotion, "Koga I will become your mate if it means getting Shippo back." Koga got a big smile on his face, picked Kagome up in his strong arms and wanted to take her right then and there, but he had to get her Shippo or she wouldn't do anything.

Kagome reached up and touched Koga's face softly feeling the soft hairs on his cheeks. She then moved her hands behind his head, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. He was so surprised he almost pulled away but couldn't help but give into her. She peered over his shoulder and saw her companion sneaking up quietly. Kagome pulled harder and deepened the kiss. Koga was going wild and could barley control his lust for the fair Kagome. Tightening his hold on her, he couldn't smell or hear Inuyasha coming.

Inuyasha grabbed Koga's long hair violently, jabbing his sword into Koga's back, not wanting to kill him but to let him know that he could. Koga still had a heated gaze on his face when Inuyasha said in a ferrous growl, "Where is Shippo? Koga I kill your whole pack to tell me and cut off both your legs so you'll never have a mate."

Koga quickly lost his heated look and almost looked sad. "Kagome's yours isn't she Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha loosened his grip on Koga's hair, not enough for him to get away but for it not to hurt. "No I just want Shippo back." He responded looking away. Shaking his head, he tightened his hold on Koga's hair and pushed the sword farther into his back. With a blush he said "That's not the point! Where's Shippo?!!!"

Koga put Kagome down softly and looked back at Inuyasha with fear and depression flashing in his eyes. "Shippo's safe. He's a hour the way the sun sets from the village."

"Koga thank you!" Kagome couldn't be happier, knowing that her Shippo was safe and that she was going to see him again made her forget about everything that he had put her through. "Come on Inuyasha, let's go get him." She jumped on his back and they were off, leaving Koga alone once again in the clearing.

Inuyasha was holding Kagome very tight as they flew from tree to tree to the village. Kagome had to get him to stop it was starting to hurt her. "Inuyasha your holding me kinda tight"

Kagome said with a bit of question in her voice wondering why he wasn't as happy to see Shippo as she was.

"So?" Inuyasha said with anger and annoyance in his voice.

"What is with you? Don't you wanna see Shippo?"

"Yes I do. That's not it. Wench we can talk about this later ok?"

Kagome didn't wanna talk to him if he was going to talk to her like that anyway. Laying her head on his back she watched the trees pass by seeing them but not really seeing at the same time. All she could think about over the excitement is why would Inuyasha be mad?

Author's note: Thanks so much for reading my little story thing. Review please I would love to hear from you. The next chapter will be coming up soon so stay tuned.


End file.
